My Only Love
by yAOi-aI lOVer
Summary: [HIATUS] After Dark leaves, he and Dai begin to fall in love, but they both know it can never be.DaixDark A two shot,for now.Please R&R.


Disclimer: I do not own any characters and the song "My Only Love" by Jeniffer Love Hewit,in this fic, but I do own the plot.

Warnings: Contains shounen-ai. If you do not like boy x boy relationships press the back button over there NOW!

A/N: The characters may be OOC. Angsty Dark and Daisuke. This is a Two-shot.

* * *

**---------------------- My Only Love ------------------------------****

* * *

**"Dark, Daisuke, say cheese," said Emiko as she took a picture. 

Just yesterday, Krad and Satoshi confessed their love for each other, Krad promised to give up killing. That was a big surprise, but Dark said he saw it coming. As for Dark, he has his own body; because Riku accepted that Dark and Daisuke are the same. Dark new that Daisuke would probably want him to leave, so, without mentioning the reason, he told every one that he found a large apartment complex across town.

Kosuke drove Dark to the train station, with Emiko, Daisuke and of course With. It was eight o'clock at night, and the train wouldn't come for another ten minutes. Dark and the Niwas waited in silence for the train. It was Dark who broke the silence, "Well, aren't you guys gonna say your goodbyes or not? Because I'll be leaving soon you know."

Kosuke spoke up, "You know Dark, we'll all be sad when you leave. You are like family, remember if you ever decide to come back you always know you welcome." Kosuke came up to Dark and gave him a warm embrace, like one he would give to Daisuke.

He let go of the embrace so Emiko could embrace him too. "Dark, Kosuke was right you ARE family. If there is any, I mean any; chance that you would reconsider leaving. Please think about it, the house will never be the same without you."

"I'm sorry but I'll just be in your guys' way. Besides I don't think Dai would want me to stay," he said with an unreadable tone.

"Your wrong Dark, you're like a brother to me. I admit that I don't like you hitting on Riku, but I'll miss you knowing that you won't be there," Daisuke said in a sad voice. "I feel that way too Dai but its better if I lay low for awhile so the police won't be suspicious. I'll be sure to return in four months," Dark said in a happy tone.

As the train boarded the station, Dark was giving hugs to Emiko and Kosuke, and saying his good-byes to Daisuke.

"Well I guess this a good-bye then, for now," he said then turned to board the train. Then suddenly he felt something fling its' arms around his waist from behind.It was Dai.

"Wh-What?" Dark stammered.

"Dark, please be safe. You promised me you'll return in four months, and I holding you to that promise. If you break it I promise you, I'll find you my self and drag you back here," he said in a sad but soft voice.

"Don't worry Dai, you know I never brake promises," he said between closed eyes, "Bye, Dai…suke."

With that, he pulled out of the smaller teens' tight embrace, and sadly glanced once more at the sad eyes of his host. He turned away and entered the train.

* * *

Dark took his seat next to a open window. He liked the feel of the cool air brushing against his skin it was soothing, he closed his eyes. Daisukes words rung in his ears _"Dark, please be safe. You promised me you'll return in four months, and I holding you to that promise. If you break it I promise you, I'll find you my self and drag you back here." _

Those words had affected him more then anything. Then he remembered the feel of Daisukes arms around him. A warm feeling rushed into him. _Why do I feel this way? The only time I felt this way was… with… Ri…ku. Oh, shit! Oh! My! God! NO! I'm NOT love with him! Yeah, I just felt that way because it was warm out. And even if I did he has Riku. _He kept dening the truth, even thought his heart told him the answer. Then suddenly a song in the train began to play:

"_Deep in my soul_  
_Love so strong  
It takes control  
Now we both know" _

_"The secrets bared  
The feelings show  
Driven far apart  
I'll make a wish  
On a shooting star"_

_"There will come a day  
Somewhere far away  
In your arms I'll stay  
My only love  
Even though you're gone  
Love will still live on  
The feeling is so strong  
My only love  
My only love"_

_"There will come a day  
Somewhere far away  
In your arms I'll stay  
My only love  
You've reached the deepest part  
Of the secret in my heart  
I've known it from the start  
My only love"_

_" There will come a day  
Somewhere far away  
In your arms I'll stay  
My only love  
You've reached the deepest part  
Of the secret in my heart "_

_" I've known it from the start  
My only love  
My only love…"_

The song said something that I didn't want to admit to him self, because he knew that if he let him self believe he would just have his heart broken. Then a memory of Dai and Riku flashed before his eyes. He looked happy with Riku, but HE wanted to make his Daisuke happy. His heart began to break, as tears threatened to fall. He closed his eyes refusing to let them fall, but they kept coming. 

I won't be the one making him smile.

I won't be the one making him laugh.

I won't be the one to wipe away his tears.

I wont be the one making bim blush by whispering sweet nothings in his ears.

But wost of all I won't be able to say the way I feel because I fear rejection.

He coulden't stand it anymore, a sob escaped his lips. He covered his face with his hands and sobbed, letting out all he felt. He didn't care that the other people, saw him The Phantom Theif Dark, cry.

_It doesn't matter anymore, Iv'e lost the only person I truly loved. _

Yes, I admit it I ,Dark Mousey, is in love with, Daisuke Niwa.

A guy.

My host.

Myfriend.

My soul mate. ****

My Only love.

* * *

A/N: Wow! that was the longest I've written so far. Next chapter is coming up soon, but I need to work on my other projects. I'm thinking about making this a multi-chapter fic.I know it was'nt that good, but please R&R.Till next time,Ja Ne. 


End file.
